Special Secret Song
by TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Jade and Tori spend some special moments with their kids. Future!fic


**A/N - I wanna give a HUGE thanks to my Beta, and friend, CharmedMilliE- Karry Master.** **If you like Supergirl/Flash fics go over and check out her story** **Karry Universe**!

 **A/N #2 - Please blame college, my 2 jobs and the Jewish holidays for my lack of updates and the writers block I currently have :(**

 **AGES: Jesse/3 1/2, Raven/6 Months**

* * *

Jade kneeled down to Jesse's height and watched him kiss Raven on the forehead, she followed suit and lowered the droopy-eyed baby into the crib and watched her fall quickly asleep. She ushered them both out of the room and closed the door softly behind them.

"Mama, when is Mommy coming home?" Jesse asked curiously. Tori had recently been cast as the lead in a new TV show and tonight they were recording the album, so Jade honestly didn't know what time Tori would be home. Usually she was working on her new movie script when Tori came home and never bothered to look at the time. It was never needed.

"Later, after you're asleep. Come on, you need to go to bed and I need to work on my script." She commanded lightly. Jesse pouted, marching unhappily all the way to his room, with Jade close behind him. Unbeknownst to them, Tori just walked through the door and was in the process of taking off her shoes when she heard loud voices coming from her sons room. Tori rolled her eyes and tiptoed up the stairs, the voices growing louder.

"I DON'T WANNA!" Jesse called out defiantly and Tori heard Jade groan in annoyance. If their looks, light brown hair and green eyes, weren't enough to prove they were mother and son, their personality sure was and when Tori peaked into the room she got a glimpse of how identical the two could be.

"You are wearing the space pajamas end of story!" Jade threatened, holding a pair of black footie pajamas with spaceships and planets all over it. Jesse stood on his bed in only his underwear, his arms crossed over his chest in a frown.

"NO I'M NOT!" Tori tried not to giggle with how stubborn her son was. Just like this mother

"YES YOU ARE." Jade said as if to prove Tori's thoughts on how much the two were alike. This could go on for a while.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE"

"NO I'M NOT!" The two were screaming at each other inching closer until they were forehead to forehead, staring angrily at each other with their hands on their hips in a power stance. To anybody else, this would be the time to intervene, but Tori knew that this was how they worked. Tori couldn't remember a day where they didn't scream at each other at least once; it was just the way their personalities meshed. There were plenty of times where Tori would hear them screaming at each other for one reason or another and a moment later when she would walk into the room they would be laughing and back to normal, as unusual or strange as it was, it was the way they were. Tori bit her lip to contain her laughter when she saw Jade blink a few times and take a step back, wide eyed.

"I am fighting with a three year old," She stated plainly, pressing her fingers to her temple, as if trying to ease a headache.

"I'm almost 4!" Jesse corrected, his arms still folded over his chest but his eyes had lost their anger. Jade simply rolled her eyes and shoved the pajamas into his arms. "But I -" Jesse's protest was cut off immediately once he saw the glare on his Mama's face. Suddenly Tori heard a light cry coming from across the hall and silently left the doorway to check on Raven.

"Hey baby girl, did Mama and Jess wake you up?" Tori asked the hysterical infant. Raven simply cried in a response, which Tori took as a yes. The minute the small brown-eyed baby was in her mommy's arms, she quieted down and smiled up at Tori. "Should we go see if your Mama has killed your brother yet?" She asked playfully, receiving a tired smile from Raven. Tori walked back into the hall to her spot in the doorway of Jesse's room and smiled at the scene.

"Mama, can we sing our special secret song since Mommy isn't here?" Jesse asked, climbing into his bed and pulling the covers up to his lap. He reached over to his green dragon that he made at Build-A-Bear a few months prior and smiled eagerly at Jade. Tori furrowed her eyebrows at his question. What was a special secret song?

"Sure buddy, will you help me sing it though?" Jade asked, grabbing the acoustic guitar that sat in the corner and sitting on the edge of his bed. Jesse nodded and she smiled at him, resting the guitar on her lap. Once she started to strum the song, Tori smiled and slowly started rocking to the beat as Jade sang sweetly.

 _Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honali,  
Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal Puff,  
and brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff. Oh_

 _Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And froliced in the autumn mist in a land called Honali,  
Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honali._

Tori listened as the two sang together in harmony during the chorus, Jesse making his own dragon fly around in the process. Tori knew that Jesse could sing, considering who his parents were, but hearing him sing so innocently and proudly made tears come to Tori's eyes.

 _A dragon lives forever, but not so little boys  
Painted wings and giant's rings make way for other toys  
One gray night it happened, Jackie Paper came no more  
And Puff, that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar_

 _Oh, Puff the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honali  
Puff the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honali_

They took turns singing the verses, joining together on the chorus every time and Tori was beginning to regret not filming the entire thing. Once they sang the last note, Tori slipped out of the doorway and back into Raven's room. As much as she wanted to see Jade kiss Jesse goodnight and surprise Jade, she knew that this was their time together alone and she didn't want to ruin it.

"That was beautiful huh baby girl," Tori cooed to, the now asleep, Raven. She sat down in a rocking chair and stared down at her little girl, she knew that she should put Raven back into her crib, but she was so cute that Tori wanted to just sit and stare at her. Raven unconsciously smiled in her sleep when she heard Tori start to sing a soft song under her breath, both blissfully unaware of the figure standing in the doorway listening in.

 _Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part, baby of mine._

 _Little one, when you play,  
Pay no heed what they say.  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear, baby of mine._

"I guess now we have our own special secret song, huh baby girl," Tori giggled, not noticing Jade slipping out of the doorway and heading toward their room. Tori laid Raven back into her crib and kissed her one last time before walking toward the door. "Goodnight baby girl. I love you" She closed the door softly behind her and quickly checked on Jesse, to make sure he was in fact asleep, before quietly tiptoeing to her room.

"Hey baby I didn't hear you come in," Jade smiled upon seeing Tori, a book open on her lap.

"I just got home from the studio. We got some really good tracks for the album," Tori explained with a smirk. She wouldn't let Jade know she had been home a while. The two talked about Tori's recording session a bit longer while Tori changed for bed and brushed her teeth. "Ugh I am so tired though." Tori slipped into bed and cuddled up next to Jade, who wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist and hugged her back comfortingly.

"Hey Tor?" Jade whispered a moment later.

"Yea?"

"I love you so much" Tori beamed at the words and kissed her wife sweetly.

"I love you too," She whispered back as the whole house drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **The first song is Puff The Magic Dragon by Peter, Paul and Mary (I cut out a lot of the song to save space) and the second song is Baby Mine from Dumbo.**

 **Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more oneshots!**

 **~ Forever &Always,**

 ** _Kimmie_**


End file.
